Spurb
by RikaWolfe
Summary: Six children from the frigid planet Jokul receive a strange game. They watch their world slowly get ripped apart by meteors. Do these six children have the bravery and skills to get through the seven gates and defeat the Black King? Or will they fall and burn like their planet before them? Story on one of the many worlds that circle the Green Sun.
1. Chapter 1

**A young someone stands in her room. Today is that someone's birthday! What is that someone's name? No! We are not doing this again! They're name is not Squidely Squat or some equally idiotic name. We are in a different universe! We do not have to play this stupid name game! Your name is Evana Livien and today is not your birthday. Why the hell did you say it was your birthday!? You do not even know when your birthday is! You have a small room and many interests. You have many posters of cubes (1) you like, mainly horror and adventure. There is a small desk in a corner with your tablet-top(2) on it. There are many knives and sharp objects spewed hazardously around your already cluttered room. This is because you are very paranoid. But that is expected for someone of the red class like you. What will you do?  
**  
Evana carefully pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Blood covered her porcelain face and she was doing her best not to cry. The one eyed beauty had been attacked again. Usually her giant guardian would be carefully prowling the area, ripping apart enemies apart as slowly and violently as they wished to Evana, but today he was out hunting for food. The bored hooligans of higher classes saw this as a easy opening. They came with sticks and glass, laughing as she tried to abscond. They would always whisper. Whisper about the brat that survived her abandonment. The first of the disfigured red class to have a guardian. Oh God how she hated red. The most terrible, horrific color of the classes. The abandon children, come back from their execution. Why had her true class abandoned her?! Left her to die! Why! She hated them so much. Even worse, her anger had no name. What had her formal class been? The poorest class with most undesirable jobs, the white class? Or perhaps she had been a normal child of the everyday grey class. Maybe she had be high up, the blue class. And, if she dare think it, a formal member of the noble blue class... Evana knew for a fact she was not of the Black Class. That would be impossible. Royalty never bore deformed children. It was a fact. The blue soaked teen was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of her wild guardian getting back. She frowned sadly. The lupine would be disappointed she hadn't defended herself. The small teen gathered the blue soaked cloth and threw it into the disposal. It hit the bottom of the bin with a dull thunk. Didn't he understand that if she stood up for herself she would get reported? If anyone from a lower class attacked someone of a higher class they were sure to be punished.  
She would be punished severely. She wasn't supposed to survive in the first place. They would mock her and hurt her. Evana would have been considered beautiful if not for the red band around her wrist. She had luscious long black hair, an eerie grey eye color, icy white skin, and elegantly pointed ears. Even with the dark blue blood dripped from the shallow cuts scattered across her face she looked simply elegant. Her left eye was covered with a thin black cloth, covering the disgrace beneath. The thing that made her ugly. A missing eye, her reflection mocked. One. Damn. Missing. Eye! The glass shattered around her, a beautifully gruesome snowfall of blue and silver. Her fists dripped blue from shattering the mirror. She quietly left the washroom in a daze and collapsed onto the recuperation pad. The one eyed elf knew she should clean her hands off, and remove any glass shards, but why? It wasn't like anyone cared. Her caretaker was a lousy drunk, her guardian, as caring as he was, was an animal, and she could never bear to tell her friends about her depressive mood swings and vile harassers. What would they think? What if they hated her? Think she wasn't strong enough, see her for the useless red class she is...The tablet-top dinged cheerfully. Huh. Someone was contacting her. She slowly rolled, moaning all the way, off the recuperation pad and crawled to the tablet-top... Dovian! Her best friend! No matter what, she could always count on him. It didn't matter about what class she was in, he still cared. He had introduced her to all her other friends. Introduced her to the prince. Who would have thought someone so high up could be so kind?

**Evana, be the other guy.**

**You are now the other guy. What is this guy's nam- No! Dammit! We talked about this! We are not going this! Your name is Dovian Grez and today is also not your birthday. You have a strange obsession with grape soda that mysteriously appears in the frog temple near your dorm. You like to watch clouds and comedy cubes. You have a nice dorm because you are in the Blue Class. You don't have many friends of your class but have lots of interweb friends. In fact, you are going on an adventure soon with your interweb friends. The clouds told you so. What will you do?**

He had found it! He had found the game from his dreams, and more grape soda! He decided to tell his best buddy the news! Ev would be so excited! She was always happy to talk with him, and would be even more happy about the game! He logged onto BotherPalls on his tablet-top.  
GrapeFrog has started bothering BlazedLibra  
GF: hEy Ev! :}  
GF: guEss whAt?  
BL: what?  
GF: I fOUnd thE gAme! thE OnE frOm thE clOUds!  
BL: you did? realy?  
BL: *reallu  
BL: **really  
BL: I thought it was just a dream  
BL: a stange dream from your crazy over active imagination  
BL: *strange  
GF: nOpE! I tOld yOU! Its All rEAl!  
BL: hmmm... Im shure it is  
BL: *sure  
GF: wEll AnywAy, EvEn If yOU dOnt bElEIvE me, Its gOIng tO bE rEAlly fUn!  
BL: okay  
GL: I dEcIdEd tO tEll yOU fIrst  
GL: sIncE wE ArE bEst BUDDIES!  
GL: Ill sEnd yOU thE gAmE, thEn I wIll gO tEll EvEryOnE ElsE!  
BL: K you do dat  
BL: *that  
GL: yEy! Im pUtIng It In thE mAIl nOw!  
GL: I'm sO ExcItEd! It shAll bE sO mUch fUn!  
GrapeFrog has creased bothering BlazedLibra  
Dovian grinned. Ev would play with him! This was so exciting! He just had to have a grape soda to celebrate. Hmmm... He should probably tell the others shouldn't he? Who next? He had such wonderful friends. The world was just wonderful! And exciting! To bad the clouds didn't tell him what would happen once they played the game... Oh well, it would be fun! So much fUUUUUn!

**Dovian: do something. Don't be silly! He is doing something! He's having fun! In fact, he is having to much fun to do anything else! Well then, Dovian: be the girl. Which girl? There are three girls you moron! Fine! Be the girl that's not Evana! There are two girls that are not Evana. You must specify which one you wish to be. Uhg! Just be one! Fine grumpy pants, you are now the other girl. This is the part where I ask what this girls name is. But the narrator is not suicidal so Mr. Awesome Ass Narrator will just tell you her name.  
**

**Your name is Helava Serrue, and today is actually your birthday. Seriously, you're like the only one with the decency to make it your birthday. You have many interests which include magic, lock-picking, mischief, and hacking. You are very good at all of these things except magic, this is because magic isn't real. You can still do really cool tricks. You have a rather shabby dorm because you are in the White Class. You are very rich for someone of your status. In fact, you are very rich for someone not of your status. This is because you are a expert thief. You spend most of your time planning heists, stealing, and talking to friends. What will you do?  
**  
Hela grinned viciously. Her caretaker would be taking her and her campus mates to a museum today. A museum that just received some very valuable jewels. No one would suspect the innocent face of a cute little twelve winters to be the grand mastermind Loki. Loki, the heartless criminal, stealing from the richest of the rich, Loki who left nothing but a simple card with Loki elegantly written in green ink. No fingerprints, nothing. Loki, who stole from the Queen. She had become the most powerful criminal on all of Jokul. She would speak through tablet-tops as the high and mighty Lord Loki, ordering around the most dangerous criminals with ease and still be the sweet innocent naive little Helava, dressed in white with those adorable little pig tails. No one suspected a thing. Her caretaker was all for justice, kindness, and love. Ha! If only she knew the sweetest, most innocent of her wards, was the most deadly and cruel of all criminals, hiding behind a innocent face. Hela just loved lying. The thrill of the act just filled her cunning heart with joy. She loved to relish in her indestructibility. She had so many grand plans. One day, she would become queen. The genius would build up a army of criminal servants and overtake the throne. The Queen would never know what hit her. She would be assassinated, a simple drop of poison would be all it took. And the Prince would become the King. Except he wouldn't. Torin feared the crown and its power. He wished nothing of its corruption and classes. He would appoint her Queen and the grand new ruler would destroy the caste with the help of her five advisors. Torin would not be angry of his mother's death, he would rejoice in it. He would be the one to poison her and become Hela's greatest advisor. It was a good thing the Black class had never let children meet their parents, but instead be raised in a campus by a caretaker of their color. They would grow up in a campus with up to nine other children and a guardian to protect them. Once a child turned twenty winters they would be assigned a job based off their talents and receive their own home. If adults pursue a relationship and have a child, the child is put in the higher parent's class campus. In doing this the vile rulers made it so children would never care for parents, so Torin would never care about his mothers death. Oh, the plans she had...  
"Helava dear, are you almost ready? We're leaving for the museum in five minutes, remember to put on your coat, it's snowing again." There's her blasted caretaker at the door.  
"Yes Mrs. Blana. I'm almost ready. Thank you." Why did she have to be nice to ones so far below her. The damn woman should be groveling at her feet, begging for mercy... Never mind, that could come later. She had to prepare for Loki's next heist. She captchalogued her gloves into her sylladex. She was quite lucky her caretaker had gotten her a queue fetch modus for her birthday. Now she could now select an object from any card. Hela loaded all her Loki equipment into her sylladex. Gloves? Check. Lock picking kit? Check. Mini tablet-top? Check. Loki cards? Check. Map of museum? Check. And she still had a card open for the jewels. This was going to be the best birthday ever.  
Her tablet-top rang indicating a message. Looks like someone's trying to bother her.  
GrapeFrog has started bothering SweetThief  
GF: hAppy bIrthdAy hElA!  
ST: H3llo Dovian, I'm A Bit Bu$y Right Now  
ST: $o I$ Their Anything You Mu$t Tell  
ST: M3 Right Now?  
GF: Oh! ArE yOU On AnOthEr hEIst?! thAt Is sO ExItIng!  
ST: Y3$  
GF: wEll whEn yOUr dOnE I wAnt tO plAy A gAmE!  
GF: Ev's AlrEAdy AgrEEd tO plAy!  
GF: It shAll bE sO mUch fUn!  
ST: Can't You Just Play With 3vana?  
GF: nO! All sIx Of Us mUst plAy!  
ST: Sorry, P3rhaps Anoth3r Day  
ST: Not ;3  
ST: I'm Busy  
GF: nO! yOU hAvE tO plAy!  
SweetThief has stopped bothering GrapeFrog  
GF: NO! COME BACK! YOU MUST PLAY!  
GF: Awdlhsegear .hhu  
GF: ,by  
GF: COME BACK!  
GrapeFrog has stopped bothering SweetThief  
Sometime Dovian could be so annoying. Always talking about games and clouds. She didn't have time for games. The future queen had a heist to pull off.

Hela walked through the ankle deep snow to the campus-car. All campuses have a campus-car. The size of the car depends on the class. Each class has a different number of children growing up in a campus. Red class has all the red class children in one campus. The campus has 20 dorms. There are currently three red class children and two red class adults in the world. The red class only gets broken down used cars when higher ups are through with them. White class has ten children per campus. The white class gets cars with ten seats in the back and a driver and shotgun seat. Grey class has eight children per campus and cars have eight seats then the driver and shotgun. It goes on like this. Blue has six children per campus and cars accordingly. Purple has four per campus. Black though is different. Black is the royal family. All children had by the king and queen are raised in a private campus by a purple class with the queen or king stopping by to teach the young heir or heirs the ways of royalty. Enough of lessons on the caste system now. The other nine children were already waiting in the car.  
"Hurry up Hel! We're going to be late!" One of her idiot campus mates called.  
"Yeah, come on goody two shoes! You don't have to do everything perfectly."  
"Jornira, be nice to your campus mate! She's coming as fast as she can." Blana hushed the child.  
Goody two shoes?! Ha! If only they knew. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Jornira! I d-didn't mean t-to upset you!" She sniffled grinning insanely on the inside.  
"Jornira! Apologize! You made her cry." Oh God, they fell for that?! Such simple minded filth.  
The moron muttered a untruthful apology and they were on their way. Those jewels were as good as hers.

**Heleva is now taking a long and boring car ride to the museum. It is incredibly boring. Helava: be someone else.**

**You are now someone else. What?! No fuss on who it should be? Ok. Your name is Corid Virga because the Narrator is still not suicidal. You have a nice plain dorm because you are in the Grey Class. You like to read romance and mystery books and you are often on a website you found called fanfiction. You're not really sure how all the websites you go on work. They all seem to reference some place called Earth. You really like bears and are very protective and motherly over your friends. What will you do?**

Corid smiled cheerfully as she shoved cupcakes into her mouth. Her loving caretaker had just brought her some as a good job on all the good grades she was getting. She couldn't be pleased more, she was already on her way to becoming a caretaker! She couldn't wait to get to raise children! Oh! It looks like someone is bothering her!  
GrapeFrog has started bothering MotherBear  
GF: hI cOrI!  
MB:HI DORIAN!  
GF: I wAs jUst tAlkIng to hElAvA bEfOrE shE jUst lOggEd Off!  
MB: WOW, YOU MU5T BE REALLY MAD AT HER, YOU DIDN'T  
MB: U5E A NICK NAME!  
GF: yEAh, I sUppOsE I Am. shE rEfUsEd to plAy thE  
GF: gAme I fOUnd wIth mE And Ev!  
GF: wIll yOU plAy?  
MB: OF COURSE! WHAT GAME?  
GF: It's cAllEd spUrb  
MB: WEIRD NAME, 5PURB?  
MB: WHAT KIND OF NAME I5 THAT?  
GF: I dOnO... It's thE gAmE frOm my drEAms  
GF: All sIx Of Us hAvE tO plAy!  
GF: hElA cAn't nOt plAy!  
MB: DON'T WORY! I'M SURE I CAN CONVINCE  
MB: HER TO PLAY!  
MB: UNTILL THEN I'M GOING ON MY EARTH  
MB: 5ITES, TALK TO YOU LATER,  
MB: BYE!  
MotherBear has stopped bothering GrapeFrog  
Wha..? She just received a tmail from... TheNobleCircleOfHorrorterors tmail What a long tmail address. What had they sent her? A link to something... Corid clicked the link and a page popped up.

Sburb Beta Walkthrough  
Version 1.0, April 13, 2009  
By tentacleTherapist

What's this? A walkthrough? For what? Sburb sounded strangely like Spurb. But how had this stranger known she would be playing the game? She decided to read it.

=============================== TABLE OF CONTENTS ===============================

1. Caveats and Condolences... [0000]  
2. Walkthrough (Incomplete)... [A000]  
2.1. An Examination of the Basics... [A000]  
2.2. So your cruxtruder is ticking. Do this to live.. [A100]  
2.3. The Long and Short. The Medium too... [B100]  
some stuff about captcha codes and punch card alchemy [Z001]  
C. Appendix 3 - Screen Captures, pt. 1... [Z301]  
?. Rose: Egress... [ZZZZ]

Weird table of contents. What was a cruxtruder? Or a medium for that matter. Now this stupid thing made her want to read it.

[0000] Caveats and Condolences

I'd be inclined to dispense with the trite even under less pressing circumstances.  
Needless to say I'll forego the inscrutable ASCII banner which typically heralds  
the striking freefall of these documents. I'll also resist the urge to brandish any  
copyright marks, or the particular neurosis that concerns itself with the theft of  
the utterly mundane - I'll allow other deranged prospectors to stake claims on  
their worthless plots as the woods burn around them. My introduction will be  
sparse. There will be no majestic prose blustering into the sails of a galleon as  
we embark on this voyage together. Nor will there be any hamfisted prose whipping  
its limbs under a bedsheet like a retarded ghost, for that matter. I won't set the  
stage, or dim the lights. The mood, you will see, will be set soon enough.

Since you are reading this, chances are you have installed this game on your  
computer already. If this is true, like many others, you have just participated in  
bringing about the end of the world.

But don't beat yourself up about it. There was never anything you could have done  
to prevent it. The end is happening right now, as I type, and as you read. I have  
come to understand that we were always doomed through our collective ignorance, and  
now further doomed by those few who know, and struggle to flee. If you're lucky,  
you'll be among the smaller subset of the latter who are successful.

What I mean is, while that game you installed is just one more grinding slab of  
rock sealing our planet's crypt, it is also your only hope to live. I'm presently  
faced with the same conundrum as you, and though I speak with more experience, my  
own outcome is far from assured. I will "play the game", as much of it as there is  
to play, and record my findings here. If you want to live, you will do as I  
instruct.

My condolences.

~TT

End of the world? What was this thing? Computer? What's a computer? What is Spurb? Maybe it's a end of the world game? Where you pretend it's the end of the world? This is to confusing. She decided she's read this crap later. Corid figured she could worry about this...thing later. For now she had to talk to the young Serrue to convince her to play this bloody game.  
MotherBear has started bothering SweetThief  
MB: HELAVA.  
ST: Whaaaaat! I'm Bu$y. Talk To M3 Lat3r  
MB: ARE YOU ON A HEI5T  
ST: Nop3. I'm In Th3 Car ;3  
MB: ARE YOU GOING ON A HEI5T?  
ST:...  
MB: HELAVA  
ST:...Mayb3  
MB: HELAVA  
ST: ...ye$  
MB: NOW WA5 THAT 5O HARD?  
ST:...  
MB: YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL  
ST: Ye$ Mr$. Caretaker  
MB: I MEAN IT  
ST: :P  
MB: AND YOUR PLAYING THAT GAME  
MB: WITH DOVIAN  
ST: What!? No!  
MB: YES.  
ST: Not My Caretak3r Not My Caretak3r  
ST: Not My Caretak3r Not My Caretak3r  
MB: HELAVA  
ST: Not My Caretak3r Not My Caretak3r  
MB: HELAVA!  
ST: Fin3! But Not Till Aft3r Thi$ H3ist  
MB: GOOD...  
MB:...AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELA  
SweetThief has stopped bothering MotherBear  
That girl would be the end of her. She was to troublesome for her own good...

**Corid: be the other guy. Which other guy? There are three. Dammit! Not this again! Just be another guy! It doesn't matter which! You are now the other guy.**

**Your name is Zuro Lumon and you are incredibly handsome. You have an awesomely nice room and you are in the purple class. You are absolutely perfect in every way. You are strong and handsome and the girls love you. You love to bother your incredibly hot crush Corid. Crush? She is not your crush! You have no crush. You are way to cool to have a crush. Even if she is magnificently hot... No! Not your crush! You like to listen to classical music and eat chocolate. And you are incredibly handsome. Did I already say that? It's just that you are most definitely the most handsome cool guy ever. What will you do?**

Corid... She was just so beautiful... With her perfect pixie cut and creamy white skin... Grey eyes that shine so beautifully behind half moon glasses... So beautiful... Zuro could just imagine kissing her perfect heart shaped lips. He started blushing a deep blue and grinned like a maniac. One of his campus mates gave him a weird look. He shook his head. He was incredibly cool! He couldn't go around day dreaming like fool! It would make him look completely not cool. Maybe he should just go play the piano and inspire elves with his totally MAGNIFICENT COOL songs! Elves of the world, prepare to be blown away by the total coolness of this new song! It would be so cool they'd all be frozen solid. Mind you that would be incredibly hard because the Frost Elves live on a frozen planet. Everyone's like, totally immune to ice. So to be frozen by his coolness would be incredibly awesome making it all the more cool. This would all happen if he could actually play the piano. He decided to go bother Corid instead of pretending about pianos.  
CoolGuy has started bothering MotherBear  
CG: heeey Cor  
MB: HELLO ZURO  
MB: BYE ZURO  
MotherBear has stopped bothering CoolGuy  
Dammit. Maybe he bothered her a little to often.  
Double dammit. Now Dovian was bothering him.  
GrapeFrog has started bothering CoolGuy  
GF: hEy brO zO  
CG: what do you want dovian  
CG: im morning the loss of my pride  
CG: can you respect that? leave  
CG: me alone to wallow in my totally cool tears  
CG: they will be so cool ill freeze the whole  
CG: fuckin planet  
CG: then Cor will regret snubbing me  
CG: when shes nothing but a popsicle  
GF: Uhhhhh... Ok brO whAtEvEr yOU sAy  
GF: I wAs jUst wOndErIng If yOU wAntEd tO  
GF: plAy A gAme wIth Us  
CG: no  
CG: no games  
CG: im to cool for games  
GF: cOrI's plAyIng  
CG: of course ill play  
CG: i love games  
CG: games are amazing  
CG: when can we play  
GF: Uhhhh, Ill sEnd yOU thE gAmE In  
GF: thE mAIl  
GF: byE brO zO  
GrapeFrog has stopped bothering CoolGuy  
A game with Cor, oh how sweet her lips looked...

**Ok-ay. Zuro is now having inappropriate fantasies so we're switching characters. Zuro: be the other guy. Good thing there's only one guy left.  
You are now Torin Neror. You are the prince of Jokul and you are very shy. You would never tell your mother or Caretaker of your friends. They would surely forbid you from ever speaking to anyone so below you in class. You hate the caste system and don't see how a certain color bracelet defines your worth. You have a magnificent dorm because, well, you are the prince. You think Evana is very pretty and you admire her greatly. What will you do?  
**  
Torin licked his lips nervously. His mother was coming to visit. An adult was coming to his dorm. Usually for children no one other than the owner of the dorm was allowed in, but the Queen was here to teach him. The Queen was a very scary woman and he feared her greatly. He really wished he wasn't the prince; it was so hard and scary. He could really use some comfort right now. Maybe he should bother Eva. She was the easiest for him to talk to. Sometimes he fantasizes what it would be like to have her as a sister. He always wanted a sibling, someone to share his burden. Yes, he would bother Eva.  
PhantomHorse has started bothering BlazedLibra  
PH: uH, heY evA  
BL: Torin! how are you?  
PH: uM, okaY I guesS  
PH: theE queeN iS cominG tO visiT  
PH: iM scareD  
BL: thequeen!,,,  
BL: *the Queen!  
BL: I'm sorry Tor  
BL: good luck!  
PH: yeaH, ilL neeD iT  
PH: I wisH I coulD bE aS bravE aS  
PH: yoU arE  
BL: I'm not that brave  
PH: yeaH yoU arE  
PH: youR thE bravesT persoN ivE eveR meT  
PH: thE nicesT prettiesT persoN  
BL: thanks  
BL: it means a lot to mr  
BL: *me  
BL: I've been having a realy bad day  
BL: *really  
PH: uuH... youR welcomE I guesS  
PH: craP! IvE goT tO gO!  
PH: She'S herE!  
PhantomHorse has stopped bothering FlamingLibra

Torin opened the door slowly, letting the woman with ankle length black hair and cruel grey eyes in. He gulped. He really wished he wasn't the prince.

**Five hours later**

She was finally gone. He collapsed onto the recuperation pad. Tears started leaking from his eyes. He hated that woman. She lectured him on class, told him about how 'wonderful' it was to watch executions. She would tell him every detail. She would make him tell her of how wonderful the caste system was and why they had it. She would tell him of all the painful deaths she planned for Loki and anyone that helped him. It was horrible. The tablet-top rang a soft chime from a corner of his room.  
GrapeFrog has started bothering PhantomHorse  
GF: hEy tOr!  
PH: uhhH, uM, h-hI Dov  
GF: hOw yOU ArE yOU dOIng?  
GF: Ev tOld mE thE qUEEn wAs vIsItIng  
PH: iT waS terriblE!  
PH: shE iS A horiblE womaN whO makeS mE feeL horiblE!  
GF: IvE gOt sOmE nEws thAt wIll mAkE yOU fEEl bEtEr  
PH: uH, whaT?  
GF: wE'rE All gOIng tO plAy A gAmE  
GF: dO yOU wAnt tO plAy?  
PH: yeaH, surE itS surE tO makE mE feeL betteR  
PH: thankS!  
GF: I'm pUttIng It In thE mAIl nOw  
GF: cAnt wAit tO plAy wIth yOU  
GrapeFrog has stopped bothering PhantomHorse  
A game huh? Sounds like fun. He couldn't wait

Far off somewhere else

A giant meteor hit the frost planet of Jokul, barely missing the inhabitants. In a frog temple on the edge of a old volcano an ominous countdown began to slowly tick down.

**(1) Cubes are like movie, you plug them into a tablet-top to watch **

**(2) Tablet-tops are a mix between a computer and a ipad. It's pretty much a labtop that you can touch the screen and move stuff.**

**Here is the first chapter of Spurb. I'm actually quite surprised no one has posted a story about kids from another planet that play Sburb. I could care less if you use my idea. Go ahead, use it. I really don't mind.** **I** **appreciate all comments and suggestions. I do not mind being critiqued but I do not appreciate flames. If there is any pairings or character you wish to put in I will gladly consider it. If you have any questions about Jokul or this universe I will try my best to answer them. And Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me.**

**Rika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helava: do something. You are doing something. Your riding in that blasted car  
on the way to your next heist! Helava: be their already. You are not a time  
traveler so you cannot 'be their already.' Fine. Helava: be someone else.  
Helava: be Dovian.  
You are now Dovian. That's silly. You're pretty sure you've always been Dovian.  
Really, who else could you be? Dovian: go do something completely ridiculous.  
This is a silly order. Don't do it. Make up my mind? Fine. Dovian: go do  
something useful.**

"Pleeeeease! I promise I'll be careful. I'm just sending a few things in  
the mail!" Dovian whined.  
"Hmmm... Maybe later Dovian." His caretaker wasn't even paying attention to him!  
"I'll be safe, I promise! I'm fifteen winters! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" He begged, "I'll only be gone twenty minutes!"  
"Dovian! If you keep complaining the answer will be absolutely no!" She said sharply.  
She wouldn't let him go. It looked like it was time... For an amazingly fun and secret mission!  
"Fine, I guess I'll just go to my dorm and wallow in the shame of failure..." be Zuro, Be Zuro, you are cool and you can do this Dovian…  
"Don't even think about sneaking out Dovian, I'll know." She said without even looking up from that damn book. Dammit! How did she do that? She must be some super physic or something! It looked like he would have to bring in backup. But how would he find her? Kiro was practically impossible to find when she wanted to hide! He stomped back to his dorm angrily. Stupid caretaker. Couldn't she see he was old enough to walk to town and back!? He would even  
bring his strife deck! He would be in no danger at all! He plopped himself indigently onto a chair and glared at the wall, green electricity started to crackle behind him. A dark shadowy figure, radiating green formed behind him...

**Dovian: move! Turn around! Defend yourself! You're supposed to be the all knowing cloudy person! Know that someone's behind you! Move you dumbass! MOVE! It would be criminally impolite to kill a main character this early on in the story! Turn around Dovian! TURNAROUND!**

Dovian shook his head. Why did he suddenly have the urge to turn around? What could be behind him that's so import- What was that? He could have sworn he saw a flash of green. Eh, it must be as Ev said. Over active imagination. And, Oh crap! Dovian was slammed onto the floor rather painfully. It turns out that green flash was just Kiro.  
"Down girl! I need you to get off. I can't breathe!" The giant white fox just sat there and smirked. A snarky like smirk that said 'I can stay on you as long as I want and you can't do nothing about it'. Damn all knowing foxes. He settled for a sad pouty face that made you just _need_ to hug him. Cool fact: pouting at your guardian will get as much done as pouting at your caretaker! It does absolutely nothing!  
"I'll give you a radioactive steak." He could breathe again!  
"Seriously, Kiry? Seriously? You'll sit me to death if I don't give you a steak?" The fox just vanished in a flash of green lightning.  
"Wait! I need your help! Kiiiiiirooooo!"  
"Come back! I'll give you your steak!"  
A loud yip echoed from the kitchen. Dovian grinned. He secretly loved her company, even if he could never sense her even with his cloud magic and she always tackled and teased him. Kiro was his best friend. He would never be able to survive without her. He practically pranced to the kitchen in excitement. He had radioactive steaks stored in the ice box just for occasions like this. The dark haired brunette rummaged through the freezing ice box in search of the steaks. The light of the box gave his snowy skin an almost radiant look. Kiro pulsed green again and his practically colorless grey eyes flashed green, it gave him the look of a creature of stories, with his green tinted eyes, overly pointed ears and messy hair. He looked almost like a…. No, that was silly. Dovian looked nothing like the Fay, even in the eerie light. He shut the door happily with a glowing green steak in hand. The icy white fox gobbled it down less than three bites.  
"Now Kiry, I have a favor to ask of you."  
The beast stretched and yawned completely ignoring the boy. "Come on Kiry I need your help! Now's not the time to go around ignoring me!"  
The fox slowly trotted out of the kitchen towards the living area.

"Kiro! Come on! I promised my friends I'd send them this game!" He pulled out the five copies of Spurb. The fox got strangely still and stared at Dorian like he had suddenly done something horrible.  
"Kiry? What's wrong? It's just a game, see? I want to send it to my friends so we can play." The fox got a sad faraway look on her canine face and the next thing he knew Dovian was standing in the middle of the mail department, green static fading away from around him. What had that been about? Kiro was never sad! Just indifferent and happy! What did the fox know he didn't? Was there something the clouds weren't showing him? The clouds had always shown him everything! They'd showed him what his friends looked like, the strange planets they were to explore, his parents, the past, everything!  
But, why didn't they show him what would happen once they inserted the game? He was over thinking this. There was no need to worry. Kiro was just a fox and couldn't possibly know what was going on. She was probably just sad that he hadn't given her more steak. He dropped the games into the mail slot. They would reach his friends in an hour when the mail department teleported all the mail off. Everything would be fine! He squished any remaining doubts. This game would be fun! It would be exciting! The clouds told him everything! He would go on an adventure with his friends and have lots of fun! It would be perfect. He was sure of it. Once again the green lighting surrounded him and he found himself back in his room.

Kiro was gone.

**Dovian:be Hela. Finally! That stupid car ride is over! You are finally at the museum!  
Helava: go get those jewels!**

Hela smirked inwardly. This museum was supposed to be top security? Ha! It didn't even have a metal detector! This heist was so easy she could do it with her eyes closed! She had been robbing museums like this when she was six! This would hardly be exciting at all! The only fun thing would be getting past the security cameras. Laaaame! They even made it as simple as putting the security room by the bathroom. She walked confidently to the front of the line. And now for the sweet girl act. She at her reflection in the car window. Perfect. Her blue shoulder length hair was pulled into two simple low ponytails framing her face perfectly. Her messy bangs fell into her eyes just right and her wide grey eyes held (fake) simplicity, purity, and innocence. Her white knee length dress was simple, yet elegant. No one would suspect she wore a skin tight green, almost black two peace cat suit underneath filed with sharp deadly needles.  
"That will be 24 uri**(1)** per child and 30 per adult." The woman at the front desk monotoned.

The grand Loki's unworthy caretaker frowned. "That's quite a lot for a simple trip to the museum... I don't know if we can afford it..." What?! She had been planning this for weeks! It was her birthday! THAT LOW LIFE COULN'T DO THIS TO HER! This was HER heist! The woman would simply needed convinceing. 270**(2)** uri was barely anything at all!  
"Please Mrs. Blana! I really want to see the pretty stuff! It's my birthday and Jornira was being mean to me and I couldn't bear to miss this... Please! I really want to go!" Crocodile tears formed in her eyes and she bit her lip in a sad looking way. In truth, she was trying not to laugh, but who cares. It's the look that counts.  
"Oh, Helava, of course we can go." The woman cracked under her no matter what. The woman was a simple puppet, a single pawn out of many in her quest for the crown. And everyone knows pawns can only defy orders for so long. In the end, they're all marionettes with Loki pulling all the strings. Feeble free will and easy to dispose of.  
"We have a new exhibit in section C. The prized jewels of the great pirate Micora. They were just recently found. No knows what happened to the elusive pirate. She disappeared around 12 winters ago. We have many other exhibits..." The receptions dull voice went on explaining other parts of the museum. "The museum closes at 5:00. Enjoy you visit. Here's your map. Have a nice day." The group walked around for half an hour, chattering and looking at the dreadfuly boring art until they reached the washroom.  
"Ummm, Mrs. Blana, may I please use the washroom? I really have to go. I can catch up with you guys later."  
"Are you sure dear? I can leave someone to stay with you..."  
"NO! I'm good I mean. I have a map remember?" She smiled dazzlingly.  
Her caretaker faltered. "Alright dear, just don't take too long..." The group went on. Damn this was too easy. She slipped into the washroom, went into a stall, washed her hands, and walked out. Now, she simply walked into the security room. The man watching the camera monitors was already asleep. Silly man. Hela pulled out her strife deck, needlekind. It had four types on needles in it. Two long sharp ones that could be used as knives, a small one filled with a strong sedative, and a tiny needle filled with a very deadly poison. She pulled out the sedative filled one. She couldn't have him waking up in the middle her hacking now could she? She pulled on her gloves and struck the man in the neck with the needle. He would be out for hours. She hooked her tablet-top up to the monitor. First she had to alter the footage in the washroom to make it look like she had stayed in the stall of the washroom for a longer period of time. Next she had to erase all forage of her leaving the washroom and walking into the security room and put section C and all the hallways on the way to the jewels on a loop so no one would see her steal. Last she searched all security of section C. Ah, so the jewels were more heavily guarded than she thought. Surrounding her prize was a series of lasers that if touched would set off an alarm. So the idiots weren't completely useless. Just mostly. Turning the lasers off was not an option. Doing so would also set of the alarm. And take all the fun out of the heist. Okay, so maybe she could turn the lasers off but she just wasn't going to waste a challenge like this! She pulled off the dress and captchalogued it into the card the gloves had been in. She pulled her hair out of the pigtails and pulled her silky blue hair into a high ponytail. She carefully crept through the deserted hallways. She looked like a cat, nimble and inhuman. She finally reached the jewels. They were five perfectly cut diamonds. Each had a green hue that seemed to glow in the light. A perfect prize for Loki... She pulled a few smoke pellets out of her lock picking kit. Wait, why were they in the lock picking kit? Never mind. When they exploded they revealed the candy red lasers surrounding her jewels. They formed a complex pattern that no normal fair folk should be able to get through. But Hela was small and nimble. She had a cat guardian and had learned how to move and twist just so and always land on her feet. She carefully stepped over the DO NOT CROSS line. Hela somersaulted over a low laser and rolled under a higher one. After quite a few nearly impossible gymnastic feats, she finally reached the jewels. The sparkling green jewels were now stored in her sylladex, safe and sound. On the middle of the container she left the single card with the elegantly written _Loki._ A perfect heist.  
Getting back to the security room was as easy as leaving. She set all the cameras except section C to stop looping in 10 seconds. She yanked on the dress and quickly yanked her hair into pigtails. 9. Her gloves! 8. She striped her hands of the dark cloth. 7. Hela quickly captchalogued the gloves. 6. Innocent look, innocent look... 5. Stand in front of the washroom. 4. Was she aligned to where she had been standing? 3. Check. 2. Everything's perfect... 1. Show time. She walked slowly back to her campus mates. That had to be the fastest heist she had ever done. It had taken eight minutes, most. Soon there would be nothing in the world left to challenge her. And she loved every second of it.

**Helava: Good job! That's not a command! Fine. Helava: be Evana.  
**  
_  
She cradled the cold head of Dezmon. So sad. Her best friend was dead. Her own knife stuck out of his non moving chest. It was for his own good. The others would be arriving soon. They would be worried about why the Fay wasn't answering their messages. Maybe they were even worried why she wasn't answering her own. She supposed she had been acting a little out of character since her partner died. At least with Zuro dead she wouldn't have to kill him to. Or was it if he was alive she wouldn't be killing the others? She didn't know. She didn't care either. She hadn't cared for anything but Zoro and wining since her brother Taurin died. As princes she had always had her older brother to guide her along. Now she was alone. She had just killed her best friend. They were losing, she had to. A scream came from behind her. It looked like Hellen had finally gotten there.  
"E-E-Elizon?! W-what?! What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The normally shy and quiet girl screamed.  
"It was necessary." She whispered pulling the knife from his chest.  
"N-n-necessary!? NECESSARY! What is wrong with you! YOU'VE GONE INSANE!"  
"Hmmm, perhaps."  
"You, you, you MONSTER! You killed my friend!" She hisses. The blue haired girl pulled one of her poisoned needles out. "You will pay. PAY!" The needle welder lunged for her, only to have the knife plunge through her stomach, but not before she stabbed her through the left eye. The eye would never heal even if it wasn't poisoned. The poison that would slowly spread, killing her. Hellen let out her last breath. One more to go and she could scratch the game knowing her friends would live on. Another scream. Looked like the Rogue of Rage had arrived…_

_Colbie put on even less of a fight than Hellen. She pulled the needle from Dezmon's sylladex. Her vision started to blur. The poison. She was so tired... No! She had to scratch the jeweled mesa before she died... Otherwise her friend's death would be in vain... She used the last of her strength and will to scratch the denizen's needle across the glowing mesa. She died seconds before being erased from the universe... At least her friends would live far out in the dream bubbles of the farthest ring..._

_Now she was different. She was a queen. Hadn't she just died though? No, that had been just a dream. She was queen and had two beautiful children. Her son had just told her about a game he and his sister were about to play. Some game called Spurb. She hoped they had fun..._  
_Meteors rained from the sky. Both Lenora and Cedro's dorms were gone. Where were they? Her children... She hoped they were safe. The Queen hoped her children didn't die like the rest of this world..._

Evana bolted up from her pad. She had always had dreams of other lives as a child, but never this vividly. She released something wet was coursing down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away. It was just a dream. Her name wasn't Elizon. She hadn't killed Dovian, Helava, and Corid. Dorian and Zuro were alive and well. She wasn't the queen. She was alive. The tablet-top dinged signaling a message. Dovian. Calm down. You'd never kill him. He's your best friend.  
GrapeFrog has started bothering BlazingLibra  
GF: hEy Ev!  
GF: hAvE yOU gOttEn thE gAmE yEt?  
BL: i donno i'll go check the mail  
Evana walked to the small box connected to her door. Inside was a yellowed envelope with a black house made of six squares on it. Written in neon green was Spurb.  
BL: i got the game  
GF: grEAt!  
GF: nOw wE cAn stArt plAyIng!  
BL: wait, i thought all six of us are playing  
GF: wE ArE!  
BL: does that mean the others have goten the game yet?  
BL:*gotten  
GF: Uhhh, wEll, nOt yEt  
GF: bUt thEy wIll  
BL: how does this work  
BL: only two of us have the game  
GF: Its A sErvEr/clIEnt plAyEr gAmE!  
GF: Ill hOOk Up tO yOU  
GF: yOU hOOk Up tO sOmEOnE  
GF: And wEll mAkE A fUll cIrclE!  
BL: k, ill put in the game then  
BL: will i be server or client?  
GF: Ill bE yOUrE sErvEr sO yOUll  
GF: bE thE clIEnt  
BL: k, im putting in the client disk now  
GF: OkAy! Ill hOOk Up tO yOU sOOn!  
Evana pulled the client disk from the package. She inserted it into the slot in the tablet-top.  
SPURB VERSION 0.0.3  
COPYRIGHT FARTHESTRING SYSTEMS INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
SPURB client is running.  
Waiting for server to establish connection. . .  
BL: i put the disk in  
GF: mE tO!  
GF: nOw wE jUst hAvE tO wAIt!

Client has established connection with host.  
Press [ENTER] when ready.

Evana pressed the ENTER button. The screen faded into a screen with a neon green flower like spirograph with a loading bar underneath. It became the black house. Then more colored spirographs changed and moved, the background becoming a cloudy white blue sky. The clouds and colors changed rapidly. Finally SPURB appeared in neon letters and the loading bar finished.  
A loud crash echoed from behind her. What the...? Her couch! Her only couch was gone! She looked back at the screen. It showed her favorite couch on the roof.  
GF: Uhhh, sOrry! Im jUst tryIng to gEt tO knOw  
GF: thE cOntrOlls  
BL: whait, you can conteol my enviroment!?  
BL: *wait  
BL: *control  
BL: *environment  
GF: yEAh, cOOl rIght?  
BL: yeah, sure...

**Evana: be Dovian.**

It was totally on accident! He didn't mean to put her couch on the roof, he would never purposely be mean to anyone! He was just too nice a guy! He looked around her dorm from his computer. She had a small resting room, a living area, and a tiny kitchen and washroom. It was just enough for her to survive on. The only personal objects were the posters in her resting room. He suddenly felt rather guilty for not always appreciating his nice sized home and loving yet strict campus and caretaker. He zoomed more closely into the rooms. Was that...blood? In the washroom the mirror was shattered and a small trail of blood led around the house. What. The. Hell.  
GF: EvAnA. why Is thErE blOOd All OvEr yOUrE dOrm?  
BL: i...i..  
GF: eVaNa.  
BL: ...its...its

GF: yOU cAn tEll mE!  
BL: i...

GF: EVANA!  
BL: you know im in the red class  
GF: thAt dOsEnt ExplAIn AnythIng  
BL: higher ups dont like me  
GF: why dOnt yOU stIck Up fOr yOUrsElf  
GF: thEn!? I knOw yOU cOUld bEAt thEm!

GF Why WouLD You LeT THeM MeSS WiTH You!?  
BL: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
GF: eXPLaiN THeN!  
BL: ill get reported! then it will be even worse  
BL: i dont want to die Dovian!  
GF: …..Im sOrry.  
GF: I dIdnt mEAn tO bE rUdE  
GF: Im jUst wOrIEd fOr yOU  
BL: ...thanks  
Dovian sighed. This wasn't right! The caste system was wrong! Ev was as good as anyone!  
BL: lets just get on with this game  
BL: pretend none of this hapened  
BL: *happened  
BL: k?  
GF: Ok  
He would never forget though. His friend needed him. He was going to make sure Ev got help, even if it killed him.

**In the past not so long ago.**  
_She watched her daughter and son laugh happily. They were having so much fun. They were going to play a game with their dear friends later. Elizon and Taurin had always been mischievous children. She hoped they didn't get in to much trouble playing this game of theirs...  
The sky was ashes. Her beautiful world was falling apart. A meteor was heading straight towards her..._

_Lenora smiled at her brother Cedro. But hadn't the queen just been her daughter? This was confusing. She was Lenora not the queen. Her mother was the Queen! And she was going to play a game with her brother could't have strange dreams of queenship distract her..._

_She was in the medium. But what about mother? She would die on Jokul! At least she still had Cedro..._

The Queen groaned. She had long since learned to block these preposterous dreams of equality and games, but for some reason she had another one... She did not have a daughter! She only had Torin. That pirate had taken away the girl child that she had found with Torin. Gorged out the things eye. The queen had no time for cripples... All deformed children were to be left to the freezing wilderness. It was survival of the fittest. She was queen and there was no game. But, perhaps she should go check on Torin anyways... The boy needed educating on the caste anyways. A good lecture on Loki and exicutions perhaps? Yes, that was a perfect subject. Loki...

**=========  
(1) 1 uri equals 2 American dollars**

**(2) 270 uri=135 American dollars which is quite expensive for someone in the white class**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Is anyone even reading this? I'm still open to suggestions/pairings. Please review!**

**Rika**


End file.
